Pooh's Adventures of Newsies
Pooh's Adventures of Newsies is an upcoming Pooh's Adventures musical film planned to be made by RatiganRules. It's unknown when the film will be made. Plot Pooh's Adventures of Newsies is based on the true story of the Newsboys Strike of 1889 in New York City. Thousands of homeless children are living in Newsboys lodging houses, including Manhattan newsboy Jack "Cowboy" Kelly, who is a regular newsboy selling newspapers for Joseph Pulitzer (whom Team Rocket, the Hyenas, and Plankton work for) and his paper, the New York World. The newsboys wake up and get ready to sell papers ("Carrying the Banner"). Jack meets Winnie the Pooh and his friends (along with Ash, Simba, Littlefoot, SpongeBob, and their friends) who had just arrived and also meet David Jacobs who leaves school temporarily and joins the newsies along with his little brother Les to help his family while his father is out of work with a broken arm. Though the injury was work-related, he lacked the protection of a union; he was deemed useless and fired with no severance. Les looks up to the older Jack. Jack, seeing this as an opportunity to make money by using Les because he is younger and cute, teaches Les how to trick people into buying a paper by pretending to be sick and making up headlines. Everyone ducks into Irving Hall to escape being chased by a cop. Jack introduces Les, David, and the others to Medda "Swedish Meadowlark" Larkson, a vaudeville star who performs at Irving Hall ("Lovey Dovey Baby"). After they witness a violent part of the trolley strike and Les begins to fall asleep, David invites Jack back to his house to meet his family and sister Sarah. After declining to spend the night Jack confesses his desire to escape to Santa Fe ("Santa Fe"). Soon, Jack and David become good friends. Shortly afterward, the price of newspapers for purchase by the newsboys is raised 1/10 of a cent, decided by joint decision of Pulitzer and William Randolph Hearst. Feeling they will be unable to bear the added cost, Jack organizes a strike with the aid of David ("The World Will Know" and "Seize the Day"). As the protagonist, Jack struggles with his past as he forms an important friendship with David and his family. Between his dream of one day going to Santa Fe and currently wanting to help his friends, he faces many difficult decisions involving money and loyalty. Along the way, the boys are aided by newspaper reporter Bryan Denton and Medda, as well as being hindered by Snyder, warden of "The Refuge" juvenile detention facility. Jack and the newsies gain the cooperation of rival newsboy groups from New York and Brooklyn to team up and strike against the big-shot newspapermen. They eventually win their hard-fought demands after self-publishing and distributing a sympathetic newspaper flier ("Once and For All") and gaining the support of other non-union child workers around the city. Trivia *Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Genie, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Grandma Longneck, Grandpa Longneck, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Squidward Tentacles, Eugene Krabs, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Baloo, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Kronk, Zhane, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Mushu, The Trix (Icy, Darcy, and Stormy), Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Sheldon J. Plankton, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth). *Due to strong content, the film will be censored. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this film, but he retired from making anymore crossover films. So, RatiganRules will take over production on this film instead. Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Musical Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:RatiganRules